Daemora Amaldis
"I will show you how to love...'over''' and over again. Don't worry. We'll do it until you've perfected it."'' -Daemora Amaldis Biography Born Princess of Zeltrons in 7 BBY Daemora Amaldis lived and grew up in a palace in Zeltros' capital with her twin brother Degren. As they grew older, the twins spent most of the year at an academy learning politics and other various subjects at a school on the planet Naboo,. Summers were often spent on Zeltros. Daemora spent the majority of her time following her mother around and watching how a royal lived. Her brother often slipped away to visit with a friend of theres, Viana Deja but Daemora didn't always follow. The twins' force abilities were known but never spoken on. It was common in their family for a child or two to be force sensitive, they were part Sith after all. While away at the age of ten, the King and Queen of Zeltrons, were murdered. They were poisoned. The attacker was never apprehended and Daemora never thought much on it until she was older. At ten they were attacked, Degren's Force abilities became more prominent while Daemora spent years untrained and waiting, for after this event they spent years apart from one another. The people of Zeltros were told both Degren and Daemora were dead, most likely the same person who poisoned their parents. A Volatile Relationship Daemora was able to stay with the family of a friend of hers from the school on Naboo until she was sixteen. At sixteen she met a boy. A boy she thought she would marry and have children with. Jaspar Armonde. They lived a fast paced life. He got her hooked on Glitterstim, a commonality on her home planet. In a way she felt closer to home when she did the drug. They would get into fights, they would make up...often, then they would do it all over again the following day. It was a whirlwind and a beyond toxic relationship but Daemora didn't care. Well up until he was holding a knife in her mouth and slicing into the side of her face. That was when who he really was came into the light. An agent of their Uncle's and he had been toying with her for years. Probably would have far longer after he had given her that scar but Degren found them first. Lost and Found At the age of twenty the twins were reunited, but not in the friendliest of ways. It hadn't been long after the attack done to her by her 'ex'. Degren hunted him down and ripped him apart with simply his mind. Daemora's heart shattered that day and ever since she's felt like a lost little girl seeking affection. She followed her brother with little hesitation, becoming his Apprentice and training as hard as she could to be the best she could possibly be. She still considers Jaspar to be the love of her life. No one has ever come close to replacing the feeling she had experienced with him. Personality and Appearance Personality '' Growing up a Princess for almost half of her life, Daemora acts very much every bit the spoiled and pampered brat. There is more to her than that though. Highly intelligent, beautiful and a tongue that could charm the pants off nearly anyone she is a deadly woman. She rarely takes anything seriously (other than the safety of her brother) and is usually drinking or high off Glitterstim. She's a bit friendlier than her brother and claims to be the smartest. Despite what has happened to her, Daemora very much still believes in fairy-tales and she ''knows her Prince is out there. Or Princess. Appearance Daemora takes after the twins' mother, she inherited the yellow eyes that ran in the family thanks to their grandfather but otherwise she looks like the spitting image of her mother. She has almost pale pink skin, deep blue-black hair - the kind of hair that looks blue in some light and black in others. She decided against any tattoos, unlike her brother. She didn't desire to mark her perfect flesh. When she is doing unsavory things, much like her brother she wears a mask to cover her face, along with body armor and gloves so not an inch of her pink skin can show. She has no desire to taint the family name in that way. Abilities Training and Zeltron Zeltrons when they aren't distracted as lovers are a warrior people. Daemora is no different except her skills are amplified by her ability to use the force and to wield a lightsaber. She uses a mixture of Makashi and Ataru during battle, same as her brother. She is very fluid and graceful when dueling, almost like a ballerina. Zeltrons are mildly telepathic and can sense other's emotions. The Zeltron people are also capable of producing pheromones that can alter others' moods. Mostly they use it to make the people visiting their planet feel good. Daemora takes full advantage of this ability and will make just about anyone she meets fall hopelessly in love with her. Force Abilities Daemora displays general force powers such as telekinesis and general sith force abilities such as force choke, lightning, and simple things like throwing or crushing objects. Due to the fact that they're twins she can often tell when her brother is distressed. Both siblings are prone to Force Temper Tantrums due to their heritage. The pair's grandfather was a Sith (species). Specific Abilities * Force Fear/Horror/Insanity – Can cause the people around her to feel intense fear. The force combined with her natural pheromones can be very powerful. The pheromones can be combined with the force to project other emotions as well. These effects are only temporary. * Force Persuasion – Combined with the Zeltron pheromones, Daemora is capable of persuading people to do his bidding with help of the force. * Force Scream - In times of strong frustration, rage, or grief, Daemora will involuntarily emit a scream through the Force. The scream will generally harm anything in it's path, radiating from her kind of like a wave. * Force Speed - Using the Force Daemora quickens her movements so she is moving at a rapid pace. To others it will appear as if she teleported. The increased speed enables Daemora to see the world and the entities around her in slow motion, allowing her to dodge attacks easily and attack more quickly with greater accuracy. * Shatterpoint - Daemora can use the Force to find the weak spot in something, or someone and use it to her advantage. NOTE: LIST IS INCOMPLETE Relationships Degren Amaldis - Twin brother, older by a few minutes. King Arno - Evil Uncle Darth Krayt - Sith Lord she's joined forces with. Lydia - A nightsister working with Krayt, Daemora's developed a friendship with her. Category:Character Category:Zeltron